


Charlotte is dead

by cottonsilk



Category: Babylon Berlin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonsilk/pseuds/cottonsilk
Summary: Charlotte Ritter/Gereon Rath由于突然爆发的负能产生的垃圾，随意看看，一方角色死亡。可搭配歌曲《Lotte》——Tim Fischer。听不懂歌词随便听听。
Relationships: Gereon Rath/Charlotte Ritter
Kudos: 6





	Charlotte is dead

夏洛特死了。即使格里安将她从水中捞出来也于事无补。

格里安的喉咙被橡木塞堵住，泪腺消失不见。他想要嘶吼，想要大哭。但好像这些能力也随着夏洛特一起走了。格里安徒劳的做着心肺按压和人工呼吸。死神用刀柄敲着格里安的头。捶击。疼痛。眩晕。失衡。世界在格里安面前竖了起来。他打直自己的身体，再次和夏洛特站在了一起。

案子结束后局里举办了葬礼。生活依旧继续。柏林不会因此停止运转，大大小小的案件依旧接踵而至。格里安时常去利塔家，以朋友的身份带去一些生活必需品。没有了夏洛特，利塔家的日子愈发艰难。  
某一天格里安正要走，大姐叫住了他。她递来几张照片。我在整理洛特东西时发现的。她说。我想这是风纪组的东西，应该交给你。即使已经没有什么用处了。格里安接过照片——是他们第一次有交集时拿混的。格里安把照片放进上衣内兜，与大姐道了别便离开了。

格里安总会在街上遇到“夏洛特”。他总会产生恍惚感——穿着、发型、走路姿势、说话方式、声音......任何一切能让他想到夏洛特的事物。他曾在街上看见一位年轻女士。与夏洛特太像了。当他反应过来，他已经跟着这位女士走出了两个街区。年轻女士在车流涌动的路边停下，似是在等待。格里安也停在了她的身后，伸出手，又放下，再三反复。他难以克制，想对她喊出“洛特”，想冲上去拥抱她，甚至期待她能拥抱回来，并在他耳边轻喃：“嗨，格里安。我是夏洛特。”冲动最后还是得到了控制，他默默注视着女士登上公共汽车并离开。他很清楚夏洛特不在了。是他亲手抱着她的尸体走过仿佛无尽的沿河路，是他亲手在葬礼撒下了第一抔土。他比谁都清楚，比谁都不愿接受。

格里安在休假时常坐河边。河岸上有许多人，熙熙攘攘。格里安曲膝坐地，一根接一根的烟在他指尖燃烧殆尽。旁边野餐的人似乎是一对大学情侣，正在畅谈政见和理想。他曾与夏洛特并肩走在河堤上，像交心朋友一样聊着自己的过去，说着理想，谈着对未来的期望，就像大学生一样。他们还立下约定，一起去做一些双方都从未做过的事。他站在夏洛特的左侧，时不时扭头看着她。那天的天气特别好。就像现在一样。他想。阳光斜照在她的脸上投下的阴影，她说笑时上扬的嘴角，灵动的眼睛，让人不住为她祈祷，愿她永远如此快乐和灿烂，远离生活和工作中的破事。这样的夏洛特深深的刻在了格里安的记忆里。你真的很有野心。格里安这样对她说，一边将烟叼进嘴里。夏洛特听了失笑，从格里安的烟盒中抽出一根烟并点燃。Natürlich。她回答道。轻轻的将烟呼向格里安的脸。

“嘿......先生......先生！”格里安从回忆中被拉了回来，是在旁边野餐的女孩子。“先生，您怎么哭了？是有什么心事吗？”女孩子说着递来一张手帕。格里安慌忙摸了把脸，没想到几个月没流出来的眼泪不知不觉间已经将他的脸打湿。他向女孩子道谢，接过手帕，回答道：

“谢谢关心，我没什么事，只是想到了一位旧人。”


End file.
